Only Time
by lovelyhellfire
Summary: After an accident leaves Roxas blind and him and his broth, Sora, orphaned, how will his new family and a crazy, charming red head fit into his life?
1. the flames tickled my fingers,

****Ok guys thanks for bearing with me on this. i hit writers block and im re-posting everything new and updated. if you don't understand Roxas POV all will be explained in the next few chapters. thank! chapter one re-posted!  
><strong>**

****Roxas POV**** "aww Roxas ' not fair! You cheated!" I smiled at my little brother. He was younger by 1 year. And even though there was an age difference we still get mistaken for being twins. We are both around the same height, short. We have blue eyes like our dad and very spiky hair. With tan skin. But Sora has brown hair while I have blonde. And hes a complete clutz while I have the brains and balance.

"did not. You cant cheat at rock, paper, scissors. Its impossible." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"that's mature for a 9 year old. moooom Roxas is cheating!" Sora turned to the front of the car. I snickered.

"and that's mature for an 8 year old."

"what'd you say?" Sora sounded upset. But I knew he was acting. Its Sora. He always jokes.

"not now sweety mommy is driving. Honey can you take care of them." dad turned around in the car's seat towards us.

"all right which one of you won?" I smiled and raised my hand.

"i did! I did! i-"

"yeah cuz you cheated!" Sora stuck his tongue out at me.

"hey, I called winner when we left so now its me, ba ba bum, versus Roxas!" I looked out the wind shield as dad leaned further back in his chair to play. We were getting ready to turn off the road, and we had pulled into the turning lane and mom was waiting for a break in traffic. I looked back at dad and made a fist for the game"ok, rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" I quickly stuck out paper while dad stuck out rock.

"i win again! I am the rock, paper, scissors champion!" I threw my arms in the air, while dad turned around in his seat. With a look of fake sadness.

"gah! I lost to my own blood! How can my son beat me?" dad fake cried.

"come on, when will the stupid traffic break?" I turned towards Sora as mom started to get impatient and stuck out my tongue. "its just car after car." I heard her huff air.

"no look honey there's two semi trucks." I held back a giggle at dad. Sora tapped my hand, and I looked over at him. He laced his finger with mine and we held hands. I smiled at him. _No hard feelings. _Out of the corner of my eye I saw head lights of cars pass us. I turned back more to where I could see out the rear windshield and saw a car coming up fast.

"mom there's a car coming up fas-" the car slammed into us from behind. I slammed my face on the head rest from the impact and felt the car move forward. I went to look at mom and dad but I stopped halfway. We were out in oncoming traffic. I saw the lights of a semi as it got closer, and Sora was only an inch of metal and glass separated him from the semi. He was closest to on coming traffic. My eyes met Sora's and I reached my arms out, the same time he did. The semi T-boned us as Sora slammed into me. I fell backwards as I wrapped my arms around him. I felt the back of my head hit the side window and I saw glass shatter all around me. All of a sudden glass from Sora's window shattered and flew at me. It was all in slow motion and I couldn't move. I didn't get a chance to close my eyes from the glass.

I sat up in bed. I had a nightmare that woke me up but I couldn't remember it anymore. My hand landed on a hip under the covers with me I moved my finger and felt the slight dip of where there was a sliver of missing bone. It was Sora's hip. I sighed and laid back down. I turned on my side to face Sora. I laced my finger with his while he slept. "were ok." I opened my eyes to darkness. I closed them again and took a deep breath. I smelled mint, and honey, it's what Sora always smells like, I just laid there and listened. I heard the many breath of all the boy in our orphanage. We all slept in one room, since it was a large room and we were all boys. I could hear Tidus muttering in his sleep. T_idus: age 8, likes Yuna, and to play ball games._ I hear Milo mumble something but I couldn't understand it. _Milo: very thin, likes to read books, and speaks many languages._ I took another deep breath and something wasn't right. The air was slightly tinted with smoke. I shook Sora's shoulder. "Sora, Sora wake up!" I shook him harder.

"whhhh-whats wrong? Do you have to go to the bathroom? You should know where it is by now." he rolled away from me. I shook his shoulder again.

"Sora I smell smoke. Come on we have to get everyone out of here!" I pulled the cover off of us and set my feet on the ground. It was cold but it didn't bother me. I took another deep breath. _I'm 9 steps from the wall in front of me. 12 steps to the wall behind me, has a window 3 feet high and 2 feet left from directly behind me. 13 steps to my left Ill run into the wall 13 steps to my right ill run into the other window in this room. 20 bed in here with 20 kids. The nearest bed it 3 steps to my right besides the bed I just got out of. I can go straight and turn left to get to the door. The beds are set up in a grid pattern. Each is 3 steps apart._

"Rox you go get the girls, ill get Tifa and the boys! And I smell the smoke too!" I heard Soras voice to me left. I nodded and ran forward. I turned left headed to the door. I pulled it open and heard the fire. I put my right hand on the wall as I ran to my right to get to the stair case. I felt heat lick at my fingertips as I brushed the corner to the staircase. I turned the corner and started running up the steps to the girls room. I got off on the next landing and too a left. I let my left hand trail the wall this time. I passed 3 doors and the reached the girls room. I dropped my left hand lower and felt the doorknob. I twisted it and shoved the door open.

"GIRLS COME ON, TIME TO GO!" I heard several shouts and then someone touched my shoulder.

"Roxas?" it was Yuffie's voice. _Yuffie: age 7, thinks shes the grates ninja in the world. Loves playing pranks. _

"whats going on?"

"i dont know?"

"the wall is on fire!"

"why are we getting up in the middle of the night?"

"we are going to die!"

"what time is it?"

"oh god"

"whys Roxas here?" I registered the voices of the girls here. I cleared my throat.

"there's a fire and we need to get out, head in single file line out the front door, hurry! Make sure you get everyone Grab nothing!" I waved over head towards the door. "GO!" I heard the pitter patter of their feet. _Girls room: 14 steps by 12 steps. Beds also aligned in a grid pattern. _I heard the last girl run out of the room and I took a deep breath and listened to make sure no one else was in here. I heard a sob and then a small breath. "who's there?" I ran over to where I though I heard the sob.

"help..." it was Yuna. _Yuna: age 6, newest member to the orphanage, likes to dance and likes tidus. _I bent down on my hands and knees to search for her. Her voice sounded low like she was under her bed. My hand brushed over a shoe and I reached around the shoe. It was warm and had a foot in it. I felt my other hand out and found her hair. I grabbed her around her waist and lifted. She made a small gasp.

"you ok Yuna?" she was shaking, and I felt warm tears drop on my shoulder. I balanced her on the right side of my hip and headed for the door. _8 steps forward 2 steps right. _"I got burned, it on my shoulder. It hurts. I got it getting out of bed. I fell and part of the wall is on fire." she was crying harder now. All of a sudden she screamed in my ear. I ran the last few steps towards the door. " hurry the fire is spreading!" I grabbed the door knob with my left hand and felt a sharp sting of pain. I winced and pulled my had back. _I think its burned._ I ran over to the wall on my left.

"quick Yuna is there a window here?" she wouldn't stop shaking.

"yeah it's up ahead on the right. But the fires spread through the door!" I switched her to my left hip and reached my right hand to the wall. I felt a sharp pain again but I kept it there. I walked forward. _1 step, __2 steps, 3 steps, 4 steps. 5 steps. _I felt the ridge of a window. I heard sirens approaching.

"Yuna look out the window, is there a ladder or a lamp post near or anything?" she coughed and the smoke got stronger.

"no...but here comes a fire truck." _shit we can't get out this way. _

"ok Yuna I need you to do me a favor. Grab two blankest off the two beds, and hand them to me ok?" I set her down. _Ok we can go out the front door then, but I gotta bundle her up so she wont get burned. _

"here" she handed me the blankets and I picked her up and set her on my pack.

"ok, we are going to go through the fire, but I need you to tie this blanket around you." the blanket was taken from me and I felt her move and adjust then the blanket rub against my neck. "tied in?" I felt her nod. " ok hold on." I coughed, I grabbed the second blanket and draped it over our heads. I carefully turned around and put my left hand on the wall I felt a sharp stinging pain. I heard a loud snap where I put my hand and quickly pulled back. I took off running towards the door. My foot caught on a bed frame and I stumbled but I kept running. I slammed my left shoulder into the door and heard a scream through the entire time. I felt the sting of heat on my feet and I pushed onward in a run to the stairs. "are you hurt?" I squeezed Yuna's hand as I ran.

"im f-fine. But im scared and I can't see." her voice was shaky and higher pitched then normal. I started to run down the stairs. I heard a loud snap and felt the floor shake. _This can't be good. _I swung my right arm around my back and grabbed Yuna and pulled her off my back. I swung her around in front of me and kept running. I felt my left foot drop through the stair and I fell forward. I twisted so I fell on my left shoulder instead of Yuna. I quickly got up and started running again. I was almost to the second floor. _Two more till im on the base floor. _

"ROX TOSS HER!" I knew it was Sora and I knew he would catch her. I stumbled as my foot got stuck in another stair. I let Yuna fly out of my arms as I fell. I felt the two blankets go with her. I heard her hit Sora's chest as he caught her.

I didn't hit solid wood as I fell. "Roxas!" I fell through the stairs. I felt intense heat and I brought my arms up to protect my face as I fell. All of a sudden the flame was gone and it was just warm. I opened my eyes and felt the impact I was waiting for.


	2. i think ive fallen in the wrong hands

**Review: I didnt hit solid wood as I fell. "Roxas!" I fell through the stairs. I felt intense heat and I brought my arms up to protect my face as I fell. All of a sudden the flame was gone and it was just warm. I opened my eyes and felt the impact I was waiting for.**

**Roxas POV** I felt my feet dangle and my head wasn't on the ground ether. In fact the only place that was on the 'ground' was just behind my knees and across my upper back. I was being carried. I heard the fire and the snapping and popping of flames. _There must be a lot of fire._

"Good job Axel, thanks for saving the kid. You take her outside and then try to keep the fire from spreading." the fireman that had caught me was yelling at anther fireman I guess. His voice was smooth and commanding. It was a nice voice.

"Fuck that Cloud. You take her outside and ill go look for anymore kids." this guy was probably Axel. And his voice sounded upset and like he had a bad attitude. All of a sudden I was shoved into another pair of arms and I felt this person's chest rumble and a growl came out of his mouth. "im not gonna take the girl out and stay out." I felt the arms around me tighten in anger. The arms that were holding me began to feel hot and I squirmed, and turned my head away from the persons chest. "the girl is heavier then she looks." _im not a girl dumb-ass._ I didn't say anything I just wanted out. I heard a soft noise. Like wood beginning to sag. I turned my head upwards to the sealing where the noise was coming from.

"you will take her and wait outside. Im doing the final sweep and then ill be out too. But I need cover." _that must be cloud, unless there's more fire fighters down here._ The soft noise was joined in by more popping of fire and snapping of wood. "take her and help Demyx."

"fuck you." the guy carrying me must be Axel. I heard a loud pop. _Surely they aren't that deaf. I know I have good hearing but that's loud enough for anyone to hear. _I poked Axel's chest with my left hand. "what the hell do you want girl?" he snapped at me. I frowned at him. _Im not a girl._

"the sealing is gonging to collapse." I pointed up.

"shut up, its fine." I turned my head away from him. "here take her. She to annoying for me." I felt Axel take a step forward and I was moved out from his chest.

"no, I told you to and you will. Don't make me rethink taking you under my department again."

I heard another voice. It sounded fuzzy. "we did a check and shes only missing one kid. Cloud, come in cloud."

"this is cloud." _must be a radio._

"shes missing one kid. Do you have the kid?"

"10-4, were coming out with her now." I heard a door creek then I heard it slam into the ground. "shit, we gotta go." I heard Axel take a breath as he was going to say something. "all of us." I begain to cough, and I felt my eyes water. "cant you do something about smoke?" I felt Axel walking.

"no. I control fire not smoke. Don't like it get fire proof." I coughed harder. _Im not gonna make it. _I felt a mask get put on my face and I opened my eyes. I felt Axel pick up speed as we headed for the door. I started to get dizzy. My head felt fuzzy and I couldn't hear right. I felt the cool of the night embrace me. I shuddered and remembered I was still in my tigger pajamas, with a matching hat.

"Roxas!" I could hear Sora. He sounded far away. I felt the mask get removed.

"don't ever tell anyone I did that." Axel sounded angry. I nodded. "oh and nice jammies." I couldn't fight the blush that covered my cheeks. I was passed to another pair of arms and then set on a soft bed.

"hey girl, how ya doin?" it was cloud. I coughed some before answering.

"girl?" I gave a small laugh.

"well your tigger pajamas...you are a girl right?" I shook my head no.

"im a boy. And my names Roxas. And I happen to love tigger." he laughed.

"ok, ok, I don't judge. Whoa your hands and feet are burned. Let me take a look, then ill get a paramedic over here." I felt gentle hand pick up my feet and then moved to my hands. "it looks like you directly touched the fire. Didn't you see it when you reached out?" I shook my head.

"no, I didn't see it. I didn't see and fire..." I turned my head away.

"well, ok. Let me go get a paramedic." I heard his foot steps get softer.

"Roxas!" Sora was running towards me. He reached the bed I was on and grabbed my wrist. He was looking at my hands. "why are you so careless? Why didn't you come out sooner? Why did you stay in there?" I felt hot tears slid down my face. "Do you realize how worried I was about you?" I nodded. "oh god." he hugged me. "don't ever worry me like that again!" I let him hold me as I sobbed. I felt him take off my tigger hat and felt him run a hand through my hair. "im not mad at you, but all we have is each other. I don't know what I would do without you." I started to get off my adrenalin rush and I felt the sting of the burns I had gotten. I cried out and sobbed in Sora's chest. He gently laid me down on my back again, and I heard footsteps coming.

"whoa! Those are some burns! Your lucky, they are first degree, so you wont have scars." I felt cold water cover my feet and hands. I exhaled a sigh of relief. "hey kid your gonna need to step back, while I treat him." I closed my eyes and let the paramedic do his job. I felt sleep welcome me with open arms. I let my mind relax and drifted off.


	3. bubbles on my fingers

**ok guys this whole story will be Roxas POV unless i say other wise :3 love yall and sorry for such a slow moving story and for how long it took me to write again.**

I became aware of a beeping noise. I tried to sit up and winced from the pain I felt. _Ok, just calm down. Deep breath. _i took a deep breath and felt something tickle my nose. _What? _I moved my fingers, they weren't in pain, so i reached my hand up to my nose. I felt a tub coming out of my nostrils. _What? _I gently pulled the tube and was glad to find the tubes only stuck in enough to tickle my nose hairs. I tried to lift my head and realized it wasn't lifting very far. I took another deep breath. "Sora..." I moved my left hand and couldn't move it very well. I tried to make a fist and found I had something in my hand.

"oh! Your up. Hello, my name is Kari and im your nurse. I need you to answer some questions please." I nodded. "thank you." her voice was soft but it was easy to understand and very clear. It was like mint tea. Warm and soothing. "ok first, do you know what happened?"

"there was a fire." it sounded like she was writing something.

"good, whats your name?"

"Roxas Hikari. My brothers name is Sora Hikari." more writing.

"yes, ok. How old are you and your brother?"

"im 18 and Sora's 17." writing.

"good, it looks like you don't have amnesia." I smiled. "were you in another accident? Your pupils don't react to light and the iris is torn. And there's scaring all around your eyes..." I stopped smiling.

"i don't remember. They said we were 8 and 9 when they found us. We had been in a car accident and I had glass shards in my eyes. They said we were in the car with our parents, but they didn't make it. Our mother had turned the tires while she waited to turn, and when we were hit from the back the car was pushed into oncoming traffic. Then we were hit by a semi. I got a concussion and was blinded by the glass. Sora's car door had splintered and stabbed Sora in his hip. The most he got was some missing bone from his hip, and a broken arm. The car rolled a total of 6 times before hitting a tree." I turned my head towards Sora. And squeezed his hand.

"oh...umm your brother is right beside you. He wouldn't leave your side and he had minor burns on his upper arm." I nodded.

"how long was I out?" I turned towards her voice.

"about a week." my mouth opened. "we put you under anesthesia to ease your pains. Your father asked for it." I closed my mouth and raised an eyebrow. "its not my place to tell you. Your brother will tell you when he wakes." I heard her foot steps go away and I shook Sora's hand.

"Sora wake up."

"huh-whahhh? Roxas! Your awake!" Sora launched at me and have me a hug. I hugged him back with my hands still wrapped. "we got adopted." I pulled him away.

"really?" he squeezed my hand.

"yes! His names cloud. He was one of the firefighters who saved you." I smiled. I remembered him. "cloud is 25 and he lives in hallow bastion! Ive always wanted to go there. Oh yeah he said he would come visit you today. Oh he should be here soon. Do you wanna shower and clean up? Hes had a guy following him around, like a puppy cuz apparently cloud was here on a business trip, which is weird a business trip for firefighters, oh wells what ever, hummm what was I saying? Oh yeah! And this guy his name is Axel and he apparently got transferred to clouds fire department! But he doesn't come in the room. And cloud keeps calling you a girl when Axel is around. He told me its a joke and you would understand." I tried to keep up with Sora's talking. "well first things first. Lets get you cleaned up! Oh yeah and I went shopping with cloud for clothes since he adopted us we need clothes" I could hear Sora smiling. I nodded at him.

"what do you two think you are doing?" It was Kari.

"he wants to take a shower. And im gonna take one with him!" I smiled at Sora.

"let me check his wounds then well see." I felt a cold hand softly unwrap my feet. "his feet are all clear, they may be a little tender but no scaring," she unwrapped my hands. "you hands look all head up. Wow. You don't have any scaring from the burns but you have other scaring..." I smiled at her.

"i walk with my hands out in front of me until I know the place." I felt Sora's fingers lace with mine and I turned towards him. I heard Kari get up off the bed and heard the door close behind her. Sora took both my hands and walked in front of me and lead me into the bathroom. "wait am I in a hospital gown?" I laughed.

"here" Sora untied the gown and I heard him start the shower. "oh almost forgot!" I heard a click on the door.

"did you lock it?" I didn't want anyone coming in while we were showering.

"Mm-humm." I heard him jiggle the hand to double check. I dropped the gown walked toward the sound of the shower and felt Sora take my hand. Sora put me under the water and I smiled. It was very hot. Just the way I like it.

"Sora are you still in your clothes?" I heard him squeeze the shampoo bottle and then he put the cold goop on my hair. He washed my hair for me.

"yeah, ill shower after you." I nodded and laughed when his hand slipped and rubbed my ear instead. "haha!" I felt him wipe bubble on my nose and I moved my eyes to look at it. "that's so weird!" Sora broke out laughing!" I frowned at his voice.

"whats weird?" I waited till he stopped laughing before stepping back under the water.

"that your blind but you cal still cross your eyes." I looked at him and rolled my eyes. He laughed even more, then helped me rinse all the soap out of my hair. Sora then handed me the soap and I heard him step back and close the curtain. "im sure you can still wash yourself so im not gonna do that. Just whistle when your done." I smiled and started rubbing the soap in between my hands. I couldn't help but giggle as the soap got slippery. "stop playing with yourself." Sora laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"yeah right." then I had a better idea. "why? You wanna watch?" I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"oh yeah totally. What ever just hurry up...and you really aren't are you?" I almost made a fake moan but I figured that would be to much.

"no, im just playin' with bubbles." I quickly washed up and then whistled. I heard the curtain pull back Sora handed me a towel. Sora gently pushed me out of the shower area and towards the sink.

"your clothes are on the left edge of the sink." I nodded and listened to his footsteps until I heard the shower curtain close. I dried myself off with the scratchy towel and the I felt for my clothes. I found my boxers at the top of the stack and I put them on. I pulled the jeans on and they were very form fitting but very comfortable. _I think they are skinny jeans._ I put the t-shirt on and ruffled my hair with the towel again. I heard the water stop, and the curtains slide open. I ran a hand through my hair and turned towards Sora. I heard the shuffling of clothes as Sora got dressed. "here, let me do your hair." I heard him pick up a blow dryer and I heard it click to life. I felt the hot air move my hair and I smiled at it. After a few minutes of Sora gently pulling my hair and drying it, he switched it to his head. I felt my bangs tickle my cheeks when I turned my head. I leaned back on the sink and waited for him. I heard the blow dryer click off and the clink of it being set down.

"ok I have a question." Sora hummed for me to go on. "what am I wearing?"

"your wearing a pair of jeans with holes at the knees that are the same color as tigger and you have on a smoke gray shirt with tigger on the front hoping on his tail." I smiled at him.

"you know me too well." he took my hands and lead me out of the bathroom. He closed the door behind us and lead me to the bed. I sat down on the side and felt Sora sit down next to me.

"ok so about cloud..." I nodded for him to go on. "hes gay and lives with his lover. I know it doesn't bother me and I hope it wont bother you." I shook my head.

"it doesn't, go on. Whats cloud like?" I smiled at Sora.

"he has blonde hair just like you. Like it is dead up the same color and everything. He also has blue eyes. And he is tall. Like two and a half feet taller then us. Well not like that tall but we come up to his upper arm. Like the middle of it. Oh and hes really nice. He is like dad..." I slowly lost my smile. Sora was the only one who remembered our real parents. "he plays games with me and hes funny." I nodded.

"and Axel?" I felt and heard Sora plop backwards on the bed. I plopped back to lay next to him and turned my head towards him, opening up my eyes.

"he has like firetruck red hair. And its like spiky but its not all over the place like ours. It is like spiked back. You'll just have to feel it. But hes mean. He always has an attitude and is making fun of me for no reason. And his eyes are like neon green." I opened my mouth to say something when I heard the door open. I sat up and looked toward the door.


	4. This warmth all around

Ok** for this chapter it will be alittle different. When Roxas has an inner though it will be bold and _italic. _Since Roxas is blind he has good hearing, so there will be other conversations mixed in with others. So you wont get confused the other conversation will be in** _italic._

**_Inner thought._**

_Other conversation._

Flash back

_**On wards to the story!**  
><em>

"oh, good you are done with your showers. ok ill need to see Roxas for a second Sora." i recognized Kari's voice. i heard some clothes shuffle.

"do i have to leave?" Sora sounded sad. i heard more clothes shuffle and footsteps draw closer.

"i think its best. besides its just a boring eye test." Kari was closer to the bed, i heard Sora suck in some air. "and cloud should be here in another minute or so, why don't you wait for him down in the front waiting room." Sora let out the breath he was holding.

"ok. will you guys be in here?" more clothes shuffling. _**i guess Kari nodded.** _i felt Sora's weight lift off the bed and i turned towards it. "ill be up with cloud as soon as he gets here." i felt a hand slide down the side of my face and i smiled at Sora and leaned into his touch. his hand left my face and i heard him turn and walk away and the door open. it closed with a soft click and then Kari spoke up.

"well lets run some tests." i nodded. i heard the door open and what sounded like wheels and more footsteps come in. "this is Professor Hojo, hes the doctor who you were assigned to." i nodded again. "he wanted to see if we could ever fix your sight." **_i don't like where this is_ _going._**

"hello there, Roxas. We meet at last!" he did a creepy laugh. _**No, this is not going to be good.**_ "i'm going to hook this machine up to you its a Electroencephalogram or EEG for short, it will read your brain waves and see if there are any changes. Can you lie down on the bed, and close your eyes? i will attach 21 electrodes to your head." i felt Kari help me backwards on the bed. **_i don't wanna have him do testing on me._ **i felt my head touch the pillow and i closed my eyes. "now just relax, the plates may be a little cold." i flinched as i felt something wet and cold placed on my right temple, then on my left. i felt cold fingers part my hair and i felt more wet, and cold stuff placed all over my head. i had 3 placed around my hear and i didn't like it. for ever one being applied i counted. i felt him attach one to my cheek then one to the other cheek. _**18.**_he lifted my head up and placed two on both sides of the top of my spine. _**20.** _He set my head back down and placed on on the center of my forehead. _**21 glad that's over with**. _"now all i want you to do is answer some questions." i nodded. i could do that.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora POV <strong>i closed the door behind me and started to walk down the hall. i walked past a guy with long black hair with gray streaks in it. he was hunched over and pushing a cart with a computer hooked up to it. i met his eyes over the top of his glasses which were low on his nose. he chuckled creepily and kept pushing the cart. i shuddered and hurried towards the elevator. the doors opened up and i stepped in. i pressed the lobby button and leaned against the side rail. **_eye testing...i should have told her its my_ fault.** the doors dinged open and i stepped out. i smashed my face on something hard and i fell back on my ass on the ground. i rubbed my nose and looked up.

"sorry sport! Wasn't watchin' where i was goin'." i couldn't help but smile at cloud. he held out his hand and helped me up.

"i was on my way to get you!" i couldn't help but laugh. i noticed Axel standing behind cloud digging at dirt under his nails. "hey Axel." he grunted and i rolled my eyes. "So cloud are we goin' today?" i let a huge grin slip onto my face.

"Yep! its all settled!" i grinned even wider and felt a hand ruffle my hair.

"yeah... i changed my mind. ill wait down here for you." i looked back at Axel's back as he turned around and started towards the waiting area. i looked back up at cloud, who shrugged. he reached over and pushed the up arrow next to the elevator doors and they opened up. we stepped in and cloud pressed the 3rd floor button.

"i came down on my bike so one of you will have to ride with Axel." i looked up at cloud as we leaned on the rail.

"ill do it. hes mean, rude, a dick, and he will make fun of Rox. i don't want that." cloud nodded and smiled.

"he is a dick isn't he." i nodded once and then the elevator doors opened. we stepped out and started to walk towards Rox's room.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" someone was screaming and crying out in pain. my heart dropped and i ran full speed. **_i know that__ voice..._** i burst through Roxas' room and saw Kari pinning Roxas' legs down and the creep from earlier sitting on my brothers chest with his arms pinned under his knees, while he was holding a cotton swab to my brothers eyes. All of a sudden i was on top of the creep and he was on the floor. i let my fist hit him square in the mouth. i looked back at my brother and shoved Kari off of him. i saw Roxas curl up into a ball and cry.

"Whats wro..." i looked over at the door where cloud was standing. he looked down at the creep at my feet and walked over. "you, whats going on?" i looked back at Rox and saw him trying to scratch at his eyes. he was using the pads of his fingers but he could still hurt himself.

"Rox, calm down. shhh its all right." i set a hand on his shoulder and he flinched away.

"DONT TOUCH ME!"he crawled back and hopped off the bed.

"Rox calm down its me!" he ran around the bed and tripped over Kari's feet. i ran over to him and tried to help him up. he shoved my hand off of his arm and scooted back towards the door. he bumped into the legs standing at the door. i looked up and saw Axel lookin' down at Roxas. Roxas was still crying and trying to claw at his eyes.

"Ax, don't let him hurt himself!" i quickly looked back at cloud who had the creep by his shirt collar. i looked back at Axel and saw him lookin' down at my brother in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Axel POV<strong> _**wait...she is really a dude? but i thought..even cloud said...and the little brat!**_i looked down at the kid trying to claw his eyes out while screaming. "Ax get your ass in gear!" i didn't need any more words from cloud. i launched myself at the kid. i pinned his hands above his head and used my legs to pin his. his face was right in mine and he was screaming and crying. his tears had thick whit goop in them. i looked at his eyes and they were both covered in the thick white goop.

"IT HURTS! NOOOO! AHHHHH! THEIR ON FIRE!" _**the white stuff burns...Oh!**_i grabbed the kid in a one arm hug and used the other to get off the floor as fast as i could and ran to the bathroom. he tried to claw at my face and i felt the sting of cuts on my cheeks. i ran around the tiled wall and found the shower. i pushed the kid against the wall and pinned his hands above his head with my left hand. i reached my right hand and turned on the water to warm. i looked back at the kid and he was still crying. i lifted the extendable shower head and sprayed his face with it. he turned his head away and screamed. i held the shower head between my teeth and aimed it towards his head, i lifted his head up by putting a hand under his chin. his eyes were open and he shrieked. it echoed off the tile and i winced, he started coughing and he finally took a breath, i raised my head so the spray was only on his eyes. i watched as the white goop slid down his cheeks with the water. he started to sniffle and his screams stopped. as the slime cleared away i saw that he had blue eyes. and not just blue, but a light cerulean. i stared at his eyes as they slowly became clean.

"Axel!" i looked over at cloud as he rounded the corner of the shower, spraying the wall with the shower head as i turned. he looked between Roxas and i and i noticed how i had him. i looked back at his eyes and they were gone of all the white stuff. i let go of his chin, glancing at the very small sad smile that graced his lips, and turned the water off. i put the shower head back up and leg go of the kids hands and stepped back. cloud rushed over and caught him before he fell. "Roxas you ok?" the kid, Roxas, was crying and holding his eyes but he was all right.

"So...ra..." Roxas just kept whispering Sora's name. i walked out of the shower area and look at my reflection in the mirror as i walked by. the front of my shirt and pants were soaked and i had several scratches on my left cheek. i reached up to touch them and lightly turned my head to the right and saw more scratches. i ran a hand through my hair and walked out of the bathroom. i saw Sora in the corner holding his head. i could hear small sniffles coming from him and some coming from the bathroom. i looked around and didn't see that doctor or the nurse anywhere. i walked over to Sora and touched his shoulder. he looked up quickly, i nodded towards the bathroom and he got up and ran over there. _**Looks like my suspension just got interesting. **_i smirked at the memory of the blue eyed blonde and felt a chilled breeze. i looked down at my clothes and sighed.

"Ah...Just fan-fucking-tastic." i ran a hand through my hair and felt my pocket for my pack of cigs and my lighter. they were both dry _**thank god**_ and in my back right pocket. i sighed and started walking out of the room. _**i need a smoke.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas POV<strong> "now the computer is hooked up. i need to apply some medicine to your eyes." i shook my head.

"no." i started to sit up when i felt a soft hand push my back down. 

"its ok Roxas." i nodded at Kari and relaxed. i trusted her, but i didn't trust him. Professor Hojo.

"here this wont hurt a bit." i heard the squirting sound of a bottle and i opened my eyes. i felt cold hands pull the skin below my eye even further down and i started to shake. "here i go. test number 1." i felt something cold and slimy touch my eye. it kinda felt like cold water. but it started to itch. the cream was spread over my eye and then he moved to the next one. the itch started to burn. 

"no, it itches." i brought my hand up and rubbed my eyes, the professor slapped my hand away. the burn became worse. "no. i don't wanna do this." i sucked in air and began to rub my eye again.

"hehehehe thats the spirit! you cant have good test on a willing subject!" 

"Dorcot Hojo?" i started crying and i reached my hand up and started to rip off the cold wet slimy plates he up on my temples and cheeks, and all over my head. 

"Quick we cant have him fighting back! Nurse hold his feet." something pinned my legs and i felt a pressure placed on my chest and my arms were pinned under the weight too. i screamed out and tried to move but it wasnt working. i was pinned by two people. i kicked my legs and got one free i kicked at Kari who was holding my legs and felt my foot meet something solid. i started to wiggle and squirm but more burning slime was applied to my eyes. 

"NOOOOOOOOO!" i cried out and trashed about. i felt Kari tackle my legs again and i heard the door open. i heard a ringing sound in my ears and everything went numb. the weigh lifted and i could breath. the ringing became louder and i started screaming and i couldn't hear anything. i curled up on my side and itched and rubbed at the burning. i felt a hand touch my shoulder and i shoved it away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" i screamed at the hand. i couldn't hear anything but the ringing. the pain was back and i started screaming again. i crawled backwards on the bed and hoped off the other side. i ran around the bed and didn't know where i was going. my foot got caught on something and i tripped. again something tried to grab me and i shoved it away. i scooted back and screamed louder. the burn was growing and i didn't want my eyes if they were going to hurt this bad. i started to claw at the flesh around my eyes. i scooted back and bumped into a pair of legs. i kept screaming but i didn't move. all of a sudden i was shoved down on my back, on the cold hard floor. my hands were pinned and my legs were too but this was one person.i could feel their breath on my tear cover cheeks. i screamed and tried to get out from under them. i couldn't move. all i could do was wiggle. "IT HURTS! NOOOO! AHHHHH! THEIR ON FIRE!" i screamed again. hoping some one would listen. i felt the weight shift and an arm slide around my lower back and i was picked up. _**NO i dont wanna go back to the bed! NO more medication!** _i started punching and digging my nails into anything i could reach. i felt my left hand scratch something and then i was shoved up against a wall. my head hit the wall and i heard the ringing get even louder. my hands were pinned above my head and i felt something hot touch my face and i screamed turning my head away _**somebody...anybody...help me...**__** god damnit! someone help me!**_ the person who had me pinned, grabbed my chin and made my head look up at them. i felt the hot liquid touch my eyes and i screamed as loud as i could. i tried to take a sobbing breath but i got a mouth full of water. i coughed it up and tried again. i got air in my lungs and i cried harder. i blinked the liquid away and it felt better then what Hojo put on my eyes. i sniffled and let the person pour liquid over my face. my body felt like it was floating. i could feel an insanely hot hand holding my chin and the hot liquid on my face. i started to hear a fuzzy sound, like static and i listened closer. it was kind of wet sounding, and then i realized i was in the shower. the person was rinsing my eyes for me. i could hear yelling in the background and the words echo off the tiled walls. then everything got quite. i heard footsteps run towards me and the stranger.

"Axel!" the shower water spray was off of me and i could hear it hitting the tile next to my head. the water started hitting my face again and then i felt the water slowly stop and i heard a handle being turned. i heard a click then i was let go. _**Sora...Sora...Sora..."So...ra."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! well heres the next chapter! love you all ill try to post another this weekend. :) thanks to all my lovely readers and sorry for all the mistakes! <strong>


End file.
